


And?

by samuraiseonghwa



Series: Violet Eyes, Mysterious Smiles [1]
Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human yohan, Minor Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok if you squint, Yohan says fuck, everyone else is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraiseonghwa/pseuds/samuraiseonghwa
Summary: Coming home early was supposed to mean he had a chance of actually getting hot water for his shower, not finding out that fairytales were real
Series: Violet Eyes, Mysterious Smiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts





	And?

“Dude”

He definitely could have said something more eloquent but his mind was trying to catch up with the fact that he’d just discovered that his housemate was a motherfuckin vampire.

“I can explain?”

Yohan wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to hear. He’d been living in Seungwoo’s house for the past two years while he was at college and yeah there had been some weird as fuck moments but nothing compared to this. 

“What the fuck?”

 _“Eloquent as always,”_ the voice of his mother chastised in his mind as Seungwoo let go of the person he had been holding, whom Yohan saw was actually Wooseok, and gently wiped the bite marks on his neck. The two seemed to be having an intense non-verbal discussion judging by how furiously Wooseok’s eyebrows were moving. He couldn’t help but think his faith was being decided by those perfectly shaped brows.

The discussion ended when Seungwoo pouted and Wooseok threw his hands up in defeat, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. “I’m still telling the rest of them,” he said and left via the back door leaving Yohan and Seungwoo alone in the kitchen. For the briefest of seconds, Yohan considered grabbing the knife on the draining board but then he remembered he was a frickin taekwondo champion and didn’t need a dinky butter knife to defend himself.

Seungwoo looked like he would rather be anywhere but here and Yohan felt just the tiniest bit of sympathy for the older. Wait. How old was Seungwoo? Like was he _old_ old? Or like young old? Ugh, he was going to give himself a headache. It didn’t look like Seungwoo was going to say anything without being prompted so Yohan decided to bite the bullet.

“Well?”

For a second it looked like Seungwoo was going to try to talk himself out of the situation but then his shoulders dipped in defeat and he leaned against the counter, his face hidden by his curtain-like bangs. “What do you want to know,” he said softly, almost as if he was hoping Yohan wouldn’t hear him. 

Yohan rolled his eyes. It was such a Seungwoo thing to do. He was more likely to try to run away from his problems than face them, but somehow the familiarity of the gesture calmed the anger that had been simmering in him. 

“I think you had better start from the beginning”

Seungwoo groaned and looked up at the ceiling as if looking for guidance before looking back at Yohan again. He’d always wondered about the others unusual purplish eyes. Maybe it was a vampire thing. He raised his eyebrows at the other making a “get on with it” gesture with his hand which Seungwoo cringed at.

“Em yes so...Vampires...Which I am...exist?”

He’d phrased it like a question as if he was asking Yohan rather than telling him. He had a feeling he was gonna need a beer to get through this. 

“And…”

“And?”

Maybe beer wasn’t gonna cut it.

“Werewolves? Sprites? Witches? Do I need to start eating garlic and carrying holy water? And?”

Seungwoo laughed and deflated a bit seeming to lose all his anxiousness at once.

“Pff werewolves. They’re just fairytales,” he smiled and moved towards Yohan taking his hand. “I’m not allowed to tell you about the others. Garlic just makes your breath stink and holy water is useless. You’re not in any danger in cause you’re worried, we don’t drink from humans.”

Just then the backdoor slammed open and Seungyoun burst in. 

“CAN I EAT HIM NOW?”

Seungwoo gave an exasperated sigh as Seungyoun rushed into the room and latched onto his shoulder like an eager puppy. He had the same purple eyes as Woo and Yohan was surprised he’d never noticed before. 

“Wait what? Eat Me?”

Another voice drifted in from the kitchen as Byungchan floated in behind Seungyoun. “He means that in a gay way Yohan don’t worry,” he said as he smiled his dimpled smile and dragged Seungyoun away by the ear. 

Forget beer Yohan was going to need vodka to get through this night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what i had originally written for this prompt but the more I wrote the less of an x1 fic it became so it was shelved possibly never to be seen again
> 
> The vampires in this au are vaaaaaaaguely based on the vampires from the black dagger brotherhood books in that vampires are born not made and that they have to drink from other vampires to survive. 
> 
> I might make more flash fics in this universe. Depends on the prompts and how lazy I am


End file.
